Memories at the Manor
by MsSarahK
Summary: After the trio escaped, the Malfoy's bore the brunt of the dark lord's wrath and memories come flooding back and they see the child they had to leave behind.
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa awoke in the garden dazed and confused. What had happened? How did she end up in the garden? She heard footsteps rushing around the parlour up on the second floor, the hurried steps only meant one person, Lucius. She tried to call out but she couldn't, she tried to move but she couldn't. She saw long blonde hair appear at the window then the hair disappeared. Minutes later, Lucius rushed out and cradled her in his arms muttering small words of apologies.

"What happened?" Narcissa croaked, frightened of the answer she knew would come.  
>"The Potter boy, the Weasley and the mudblood escaped, the Dark Lord took his anger out on us" Lucius replied shuddering at the memories flooding through his head.<p>

Memories of Narcissa crying out in agony as the Dark Lord performed the Cruciatus curse on her, then the Dark Lord flinging Narcissa's body out the parlour window and into the garden below. Then, the Dark Lord turned to Lucius performing cruel and unspeakable acts of violence against Lucius and Draco. Lucius passed out from the pain and the Dark Lord left the parlour and went to the gardens. Passing over Narcissa's unconscious body and through onto the magical assortment of flowers which the Dark Lord knew Narcissa had slaved over for almost two decades, he was curious to see what plants she had. Walking past the tulips, roses, carnations, lilies, irises, snapdragons, violets, petunias, belladonnas he stopped at the bottlebrushes, and kangaroo's paw. The Dark Lord knew where the bottlebrushes and the kangaroo paw was from, and what it meant for the Malfoy's especially the matriarch. The Dark Lord now knew, where the matriarch of the Malfoy family had hid their second child. The Dark Lord chuckled as he never liked Herbology. The Dark Lord conjured up a storm to hit whenever the first Malfoy was awake. Then the Dark Lord apparated to Australia, bent on finding the child that was never meant to be born.

Minutes later, as Lucius was carrying Narcissa to bed the storm hit, Narcissa cradled and cried herself into Lucius as she was afraid of storms from her days at Hogwarts. As Lucius entered the house, she quietened and as Lucius put her to bed till Narcissa could sleep soundly he waited and then went to find his son. As the storm raged outside and started to damage some artefacts inside the parlour and Lucius repaired the window and the storm was quietened as the last shard of glass went into place.

"Draco? Draco!" Lucius called but heard nothing in reply. Then out crawled Draco, all bloody and bruised.  
>"Draco, are you okay?" Lucius asked<br>"Yeah, I think I am" Draco replied wearily as he winced as his father gave him a closer inspection.  
>"Where's Mother? I hope she's not out in the storm, you know how much she hates them" Draco observed the rain pattering onto the glass and hearing the howling winds.<br>"She's in the guest room asleep, where's Bellatrix?" Lucius inquired not seeing his sister-in-law in his parlour.  
>"I dunno, Father, I think she escaped somehow"<br>"Typical" was the response Lucius snorted out.

Lucius returned to the guest room he and Narcissa had been sharing the past few months to find her tossing and turning obviously in the grip of a nightmare. Draco was anxious to see if she was alright, rushed to her side and was accidentally hit by her flailing arms. Lucius suppressed a snort and grabbed Narcissa.

"Cissa, Cissa, wake up, wake up you're only dreaming"  
>Narcissa awoke sweating and panting and her face as pale as it was only weeks ago when Charity Burbage had died.<br>"Oh, Lucius, your fine, your okay and Draco, oh my Draco I thought I had lost you both" Narcissa cried out hugging the two most important men in her life. At this moment, she thought of not only her two beautiful men but of her little girl growing up overseas, never knowing the fact she had Malfoy blood running through her veins and completely cut off from the wizarding world.

The one thing the Black family prided itself on besides the fact it was pure family, it was also the art of Occulumency. She as well as Bellatrix had learnt the art and passed it onto Draco. She slipped into the Dark Lord's mind something she had being doing for the past few months stying one step ahead of him. Of course the Dark Lord would kill her if he ever found out what she was doing. She saw that he was in Australia, the country where she left their daughter Alexandra. She had sworn to the medi-witch to change the child's name and prayed that the nurse had taken heed. Then, she saw her, her little angel, her little girl, playing in the playground laughing and enjoying herself. The Dark Lord raised his wand and caused her little girl to trip over. The Dark Lord laughed knowing well enough that Narcissa was watching this.

"Cissa, what's wrong?" Lucius asked, looking at his wife worryingly as she shook herself and cried.  
>"He, he hurt her, Alexandra, he know she exists, he saw her and caused her to trip" Narcissa cried out. Looking at Draco and his quizzical look, she explained everything.<br>"Remember, in your second year how I was pregnant, well Lucius had the fore sight to know what might have happened so we sent her away to live like a Muggle so she wouldn't have to see what we're seeing or be subjected to the whims of the Dark Lord. We're sorry we lied."  
>"Why, though Mother? Didn't you trust me enough? All this time I've been mourning she's alive in another country!" Draco screamed<br>"No, no ,no darling of course we trust you, just in case the Dark Lord or anyone used that against you, we only wanted to protect you."

A girlish giggle disturbed Narcissa's talk with Draco. Bellatrix had returned. Her sister, gone mad with devotion to the Dark Lord giggled at the discussion she overheard.  
>"Lemme guess, Draco didn't know you that Alexandra was alive? Anyone who knew a shred of Herbology would know that bottlebrushes and kangaroo paw's are from Australia. Even that pathetic excuse Wormtail knew that. Rest his stupid soul" Bellatrix lamented. Lucius wanted to kill his sister-in-law for her insensitive comments to her younger sister and remembered that Bellatrix didn't own a shred of decency.<br>"Piss off Bella." Lucius muttered  
>"Oh Luci, did I offend you, oh sorry Luci." Bellatrix smirked.<br>Draco stormed out of the room, followed shortly by his father.  
>"Draco? Draco! Stop! Let us explain." Lucius pleaded with his son.<br>"Why, so you can feed me more lies? Why, Father, why? I wanted another sibling so badly, you and mother didn't understand how lonely I was and still am." Draco cried out  
>"We're so sorry Draco"- Lucius was cut short by Draco slamming the door into his room.<p>

Lucius returned to the guest room where he and Narcissa were sharing and was horrified at what he saw. Bellatrix threatening her sister, Narcissa quite pale, complied with her sister's wish. Bellatrix sauntered out of the room and Lucius went over and cradled Narcissa in his arms. Narcissa burst into tears. Lucius tried to console his desolate wife, but was unable to. Lucius held his wife till her heart-wracking sobs turned into little hiccups.

"What did Bella want?" Lucius inquired  
>"For me to butt out of his head, it's his and he can enter mine but I can't enter his! This is so unfair! I should never have planted those bottlebrushes or kangaroo paw's. Bella was right. Anyone who did basic Herbology would know they're from Australia." Narcissa cried<br>"But Cissa, it's the only way you remember Alexandra, you always had a green thumb and if the plants wither and die you know what's going on with Alexandra" Lucius reasoned with his wife.  
>"Cissa darling, sleep you need to sleep to heal, I'll watch over you and protect you"<br>"Night, Lucius, I love you" Narcissa mumbled  
>"I love you too, my darling"<p> 


	2. Memories and pain

The Dark Lord strolled into Malfoy Manor, smirking. He went immediately to Narcissa, who was in the parlour and asked.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he said maliciously  
>"You bastard, she innocent, she's living like a Muggle, a filthy Muggle, it killed me, absolutely killed me to let her go, you, you, cruel cruel man" Narcissa screeched.<br>"Thank you for the kind compliment, Narcissa" The Dark Lord smirked and Bellatrix giggled.  
>"Bella, have you lost your marbles completely, you would have had a niece who would have been accepted, unlike the blood traitor" Narcissa begged to her sister<br>"Narcissa, do not entreat to your sister for your own mistake"  
>"SHUT UP, SHUT UP" Draco screamed at the Dark Lord<br>"YOU'VE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAD TO DO, BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU SADISTIC BASTARD , SHE GAVE UP A GIRL BECAUSE SHE KNEW YOU'D RETURN"  
>"Crucio" The Dark Lord aimed the wand at Draco<p>

Draco crumpled in pain, Narcissa looked in shock at her son, her beautiful son who stood up to the Dark Lord. Narcissa fell to the floor, in tears as Draco's screams echoed through the parlour. The same parlour, not two weeks ago was destroyed by the Dark Lord destroyed after Harry, Ron and Hermione escaped from the Manor. The Dark Lord left followed by Bellatrix, leaving Draco and Narcissa sitting in their parlour, crying over the girl they may never meet. Once again, Narcissa went into the mind of the Dark Lord. He was back in Australia with Bellatrix, watching Alexandra playing with her Muggle parents and a baby brother. She was giggling and having fun again. All of a sudden, she was pulled back into Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix stormed into the room.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU STUPID WOMAN, YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO LOOK INTO HIS MIND, AND HWAT DO YOU DO? GO AND DO IT ANYWAY. CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screeched at her sister.

Narcissa screamed in pain and contorted in pain. Lucius walked in and saw what his sister-in-law was doing to his wife and yelled "Crucio" to his sister-in-law. As his sister-in-law crumbled in pain, Lucius rushed to his wife's side, cradling in his arms, whispering words of comfort into her ears. Bellatrix screams turned into laughter as the effects of the Cruciatus curse wore off. Lucius whispered a little protection spell around his wife and son. Bellatrix sent curse after curse at Lucius and Narcissa but the spells rebounded and Bellatrix sent more powerful spells towards them, however Lucius' protective spell held tight. Bellatrix stormed out of the room and apparated back to the side of the Dark Lord, Narcissa was in Bellatrix mind. Bellatrix raised her wand and sent a curse towards niece. Narcissa cried in Lucius arms and flailed her arms and mumbled "It's not fair, it's just not fair Lucius". Lucius comforted her and took her into the room they shared. Draco followed suit and helped Lucius when Narcissa almost fell over in tears. The both carried Narcissa into the room, and laid her on the bed. Lucius asked Draco to call Severus. Severus arrived and prepared a Calming Draught for Narcissa, and gave it to her. She calmed down and fell asleep shortly after. Severus looked quizzically at Lucius.

"What has got Narcissa into such a fuss?" Severus inquired  
>"The Dark Lord and Bellatrix are, umm, making it difficult for us, more than usual" Lucius replied nervously<br>"It's about Alexandra isn't it? You forget Lucius that I'm very good at Occulumency, even better than the Dark Lord"  
>"Yes" Lucius replied sheepishly<br>"Ah, I see, what exactly has the Dark Lord done to Alexandra?"  
>"Making her trip over and Narcissa watches, Merlin only knows why, though"<br>"Have you been into the gardens with Narcissa recently?" Severus asked innocently  
>"No" came the sheepish reply<br>"Well, I suggest one day, sit her in the gardens, a day where both of you can't be disturbed and let her fuss over her plants, you know she loves them" Severus suggested  
>"Okay, I will, can you keep him and her [The Dark Lord and Bellatrix] busy?"<br>"Of course"  
>"Thank you Severus"<p>

As Narcissa awoke, she found herself in the gardens sitting by the bottlebrushes on a nice clear day in the middle of March. She smiled as Lucius approached with a picnic basket and her gardening tools. He bent down and kissed her tenderly, letting her know how much he loves her. In her garden, Lucius had placed an assortment clothing around just in case either one of them got cold. She smiled sweetly at the thought of what her husband had done, however, she couldn't find the exit.

"Are we in trouble from him?"  
>"No darling, I thought today you could work on your flowers uninterrupted. No-one can get in or out" Lucius suggested naughtily<br>"Oh" Narcissa replied blushing to the tips of her hair

First the first part of the day, Lucius helped Narcissa wherever she needed the help. He would weed, shovel dirt, placed fertiliser wherever she needed it to go. She watered her irises, lilies, bottlebrushes, kangaroo paw's (they were healthy and Narcissa was especially glad), her roses, carnations, snapdragons, violets, petunias and belladonna's. By the time midday came round, Narcissa and Lucius enjoyed a picnic lunch under an umbrella. Narcissa bewitched the hose to attack Lucius which resulted in a tickling fight in which Narcissa lost easily and a game of Pinned You Again (Author's note: Lion King) where Lucius lost. The senior Malfoys played again like they were newly-weds not forty-something-under-the-influence-of-an-evil-prick-and-scared-for-their-lives. As the Dark Lord returned, dark clouds formed and a thunderstorm hit. Cradling Narcissa in his arms, Lucius made a little fortress for his wife and himself. The winds howled and Narcissa was scared that the flowers would be damaged. She wanted to run out and protect them, but the storm prohibited her from leaving. She muttered an incantation and prayed to Merlin that it would work. As the storm passed, the Dark Lord entered the gardens, Narcissa and Lucius exited the little fortress they had made.

"My, my Narcissa, what a lovely garden you have here. Did you work on it today"  
>"Y-Y-Yes, my lord"<br>"Splendid, splendid. And how are your Bottlebrushes and Kangaroo Paw's may I ask?"  
>"Fine, Fine my lord"<br>"Wonderful, even after the storm I created?"  
>Yes-Yes I-I-I placed an enchantment over them"<br>"Very well, carry on" The Dark lord exited the garden, however the couple still had to deal with Bellatrix.  
>"I see you've been gardening, maybe I should stomp on some particular plants"<br>"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE, BELLATRIX. I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT" Lucius roared at his insane sister-in-law.  
>"Do, what Luci? Damage the flowers? Damage your wife's sanity? Damage the flowers which she knows her daughter is alive? I will do whatever the fuck I want. You can't stop me, you pathetic human being"<br>"Crucio" Narcissa screamed  
>"HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME. CRUCIO"<p>

Narcissa deflected the spell easily and the sisters got into a heavy duel. They went spell for spell and soon all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord came to gardens and watched as the two Black sisters fought each other, like it was to the death. The Dark Lord eventually intervened, and the two Black sisters fell into their respected husbands arms, tired and panting. Narcissa was the worst off out of the two.

"What caused this fray between the infamous Black sisters?" The Dark Lord asked  
>"She-she-she-wanted to destroy my flowers" Narcissa managed to say however it was strained and weak<br>"My lord, I wanted to do nothing of the sort, she was destroying them when I got here" was the reply  
>"My dear Bella, you are a horrible liar, good at Occulumency but horrible at lying" The Dark Lord praised and condescended the elder Black sister<br>"Now, Lucius take your wife upstairs and care for her and she looks almost as pale as me. Is everything alright Narcissa" The Dark Lord enquired  
>"Y-Y-Yes my lord" was the response<br>"Good, take her Lucius, I have something to say to your sister-in-law"  
>"I have plenty of things I want to say to her" Lucius mumbled under his breath.<p>

Lucius took Narcissa to the room, placed her gently on the bed, fussed about her and made her feel special. Looking at his beloved wife, she did look as pale as the Dark Lord and he doubted it was the stress the Dark Lord was putting on her, nor the fact she had seen her daughter recently. Cradling his wife in his arms and slowly rocking her and muttering words of comfort into her ears. He finally plucked up the courage to ask her.

"What's really wrong, Cissa, tell me please?"  
>"I-I-I don't know Luc, I-I'm just tired that's all"<br>"Cissa, please don't lie to me"  
>"I-I thought I was expecting again. I was going to tell you but Potter and his friends interrupted everything and I think I lost the baby, and the baby is slowly killing me for not allowing me to let it live" Narcissa sobbed<br>"I've got to get Severus and a medi-witch, if you were pregnant, the baby has to come out you know that"  
>"Please, don't tell anyone, I can't bear the humiliation anymore. I want the baby buried next to its older brother"<br>"Of course, my darling, but I need to get Severus and a medi-witch. I don't know how I'd live if I lost you"  
>"I know" Narcissa mumbled as she fell asleep.<p>

Several hours later, Narcissa awoke in St. Mungo's, unaware of what happened. By her side, soundly sleeping was Lucius. She smiled as his hulking figure slept in such a tiny chair. She tilted his head up and saw the unmistakable lines of tears which must have fallen down from him. Hopefully, in private, she thought. Malfoy's never show emotion in the public arena. She glanced around and saw Severus, smiling at him, he looked nervously at her.

"Severus, wh-what happened? Narcissa enquired  
>"Your body started to shut down after your miscarriage. The body couldn't take it anymore. You started to convulse and at that moment, we brought you here, otherwise you'd be joining your son's in the gardens"<br>"Oh, who knows?"  
>"Just about, you know everyone, people gossip"<br>"Don't I know"  
>"Narcissa, please, listen to me, be more careful. Lucius nearly muttered the Killing Curse when you started convulsing"<br>"Oh" Narcissa looked over to her husband sleeping form  
>"I had to procure a Calming Draught, just to get him to sleep"<br>"Oh, look Severus I'm tired, thank you" she mumbled as she fell back asleep


	3. Wars can hurt

**Note: Of course I don't own these lovely characters, intellectual property to J. and the lovely world she created. This chapter may actually make you cry. **

Narcissa returned to her manor after two weeks in St. Mungo's. She was fully healed, and she walked up the driveway unaided. Four healers walked behind her just in case she fell, confident and content at how fast the Malfoy matriarch had recovered. Noticing something was up, the Malfoy peacocks cried out and waltzed over to their mistress. She patted her beloved pets, and smiled as she noticed two hulking forms running towards her. Her two men in her lives fought for her attention and hugs. She gathered them up and hugged them both, hard and she didn't want to let go.

"It's good to be home" Narcissa quirked  
>"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy would you mind signing your wife's medical bill, and we'll leave you to it. A medi-witch will come once a week just to check up on Narcissa" A healer announced and produced a piece of parchment, quill and ink.<p>

Lucius signed the parchment with flourish, excited that his beloved was home and well. Two weeks without her took its toll on Lucius as he was unable to leave the manor under the Dark Lord's orders. Narcissa had slept for most of the time, recuperating and enjoying the peace and quiet that was her room in St. Mungo's. It was better than the Manor where her sister was held in lockdown after the duel. Narcissa entered the manor, and looked around. Bellatrix hadn't destroyed anything of value, which Narcissa thought was odd. Then, she saw why, Bellatrix was in a bubble walking around. Bellatrix looked up and saw her younger sister, healthy and out of hospital and burst into tears. Bellatrix truly loved her younger sister and hated duelling with her just because the Dark Lord said something about her gardens which Narcissa slaved over. Whilst in her bubble, Bellatrix sat at the window and watched her brother-in-law and nephew work on the flowers for Narcissa's return.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Cissy, please forgive me. I didn't mean it. I-I-I didn't know that you know, you never did show even with Draco" Bellatrix sobbed.

Moments later, the sisters were hugging and consoling each other, as the Dark Lord came down the stairs. Little did they know, that this would be the last time they would ever hug again.

"It is time". Three little words was all it took.

Apparating to Hogwarts with the Death Eaters, Narcissa and Lucius were afraid. Afraid that they'd lose yet another child to the Dark Lord. Lucius and Narcissa had to stay by the Dark Lord, forced there against their will, when they wanted to be Hogwarts fighting. Hearing all the children fighting and falling was heartbreaking for Narcissa. Just has her children have fallen in the hands of the Dark Lord and his servants. Narcissa was sent to look after the oaf, Hagrid and the Death Eaters that held him hostage. She felt bad for the half-giant, her husband and son had terrorised him throughout the years.

Soon, the Dark Lord appeared and her beloved followed suit. He was ecstatic to see Lucius but her face fell when Draco did not join him. Lucius looked at her sympathetically, understanding why she looked crest-fallen. Her sister remained by the Dark Lord faithfully, idolising the man who had torn her and her family apart. The Dark Lord had given the Potter boy an hour to appear and stop otherwise, he would send everyone to fight those remaining. She heard that Andy's daughter, her only niece, had died, poor Andy, losing everything in the space of a few months. Narcissa prayed that Andy would be in the Great Hall, she'd apologize for not contacting her and for not standing up for her that fateful night where she was blasted of the family tapestry. The Potter boy appeared and then there was a flash of light. Potter was dead. She'd never find her son now.

The Dark Lord commanded that Narcissa go check on Potter. He knew that if Potter attacked Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius would automatically kill Potter and that Narcissa had only just recovered, and would die, tearing Lucius apart, making him less than a man, well less than a man that he already his, the Dark Lord thought. Narcissa stepped forward, defiantly, wanting to know where her son was.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" she asked, barely audible so no-one knew  
>"Yes" Potter breathed back<br>"HE IS DEAD" Narcissa told the Dark Lord and other Death Eaters defiantly

Bellatrix instantly rejoiced, dancing around the Dark Lord cackling as she danced. The Dark Lord ordered Hagrid to carry Potter and the Death Eaters marched towards the main castle. Narcissa and Lucius walked hand in hand along with their 'comrades'. Narcissa wrote on Lucius hand that Draco was okay and in the castle, safe. Lucius looked relieved. As the huge group of Death Eaters filled out the courtyard, the Order of the Phoenix walked out of the Great Hall, defiant in their grief.

Then, all hell broke loose, Death Eaters and members of the Order fought, Lucius and Narcissa got separated. Narcissa found herself in the Great Hall, where most of the fighting was occurring, she asked fellow Slytherin friends of Draco, asking where he was. They were unaware. She saw the Granger girl. She begged her for information relating to Draco, where was he? Hermione told her to turn around before fighting off Macnair and another Death Eater, singlehandedly. Narcissa thanked her and went over to her son, hugged him and saw something she's remember for the rest of her life. Molly Weasley had lost her son, her home, her brothers to the Death Eaters and especially from Bellatrix L'estrange. Molly Weasley yelled the Killing Curse and her oldest sister, gasped and then crumpled on the table she was fighting on. Narcissa ran towards the form of her sister and cried over her body, until someone tried to pull her off. She tried to fight the person, till she realised it was her older sister, Andy.

"I'm so sorry Andy, I should've sticked up for you-" Narcissa hugged her older sister  
>"It's okay Cissy, it's okay" Andy said<br>"No, you don't understand, I should've stood up for you. You were the only one who cared for me. The only one, and then you were gone" Narcissa sobbed into her sister's arms  
>"Cissa, you were only 14-"<br>"So! Doesn't make up for anything, I should've. Father taught me better than that. I'm sorry about Nymphadora and Remus and and Ted-" Narcissa cried  
>"Thank you Cissy" was the reply<p>

The sisters held each other around the chaos surrounding them. Lucius and Draco slowly made their way over to the sisters, amidst the groups of people, they looked at the Malfoy men with disgust and anger. Angry over a family which had been held captive by a psychopath for over two decades, and the way they presented themselves in public. Narcissa sobbed into her sisters leg's repeatedly apologising for her lack of determination when her sister was blasted off the wall. Walking towards them was Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

"Mrs. Tonks, Mrs. Malfoy, I want to apologise for the loss of your loved ones. I also want to congratulate you both for what you've done and the courage you've shown"  
>"Thank you Mr. Potter, and thank you for telling me the truth" was Narcissa's reply<br>"Harry, Tonks and Remus made you godfather to Teddy. I was wondering if you could, you know teach him?" asked Andromeda  
>"Of course, Mrs. Tonks"<br>"Bah, call me Andy nearly everyone does"  
>"Okay, Mr-Andy"<p>

A week later, Andromeda was over at Malfoy manor having tea with Narcissa. She brought Teddy along, and Narcissa couldn't help but grin and play with the young child. She gurgled, giggled, laughed and played with her great-nephew but Andy saw the sadness in Narcissa's eyes. She figured that maybe Narcissa had lost a few children and was lucky to have Draco. Narcissa told her everything.

"You know you have a niece in Australia? We had to give up our second child because of him"  
>"I do, what's her wizarding name? Do you know her Muggle name? Tell me everything you know Cissy" Andy squealed happy to know that Narcissa had been able to conceive again.<br>"Alexandra Agrippina Malfoy is her wizarding name. I think her muggle name is Sarah, but I can't be sure. We gave birth in Australia, and then the medi-witch gave her to a family which had a still-born. We made the medi-witch swear to keep in contact with the family so we have so photos. You know she's betrothed to one the finest wizarding families in Australia? Oh, this brings back so many memories" Narcissa sniffled  
>"It's okay Cissa. You'll find her again. She won't recognise you but you'll recognise her. She'll look like Bella or me"<p> 


	4. Welcome Remus Malfoy

**Note: Don't own the characters and this chapter contains smut. DO NOT READ IF UNDER 16 sorry for not updating sooner I had uni problems. I know there are some grammatical error e.g. than but I hate grammar. English is hard and I'm a native speaker. And Val, if you read this, thanks for your help**

Years passed since the Dark Lord fell, Draco grew up got married and had a son and Narcissa felt lonely in the Manor since Lucius was trying to establish himself in the Ministry and Andromeda visited often, but not often for Narcissa's liking. Teddy, her great-nephew had taken a great liking to Narcissa and Narcissa was proud to call him family. One day, she got a letter from the Medi-witch saying that Alexandra had graduated and was going to university. Narcissa walked into Lucius' study sat down and cried. She cried and cried for hours, when Lucius got home he cradled his wife and carried her to their room. Her cries had turned into little hiccups when Lucius asked her what happened.

"It-It's about Alexandra. She finished muggle school and is attending university" Narcissa replied, sad but happy.  
>"She'll be good at whatever she does, you know that Cissy, she's got my DNA in her" Lucius said smugly, trying to get Narcissa to laugh<br>"Let's hope she isn't so smug like you" Narcissa giggled  
>"Oh, excuse me" Lucius said as he started to tickle Narcissa.<p>

Narcissa laughed and squirmed as Lucius tickled his wife, cheering her and himself up. He had a rough day at the Ministry working under Mr. Weasley. Lucius felt degraded as Mr. Weasley forced him to do menial tasks. He was going to ask Narcissa to speak to Harry Potter to see if he could do anything about it, but forgot about it when he saw his wife in tears, happy at what his daughter had achieved in her life. Narcissa had fallen asleep and he untangled from her and walked out to the balcony overlooking the garden. Her belladonna had died and Narcissa had it removed as the memory of her sister's death still fresh in her mind. However, the rest of Narcissa's garden was in full bloom, odd for winter, the kangaroo paw's and bottlebrushes the brightest flowers in the whole garden in the light of the full moon.

Lucius returned to the bedroom, and continued on the ensuite. He stripped off and stepped into the lavish spa bath. The steaming bath and smell of lavender swirled around and soon Lucius fell asleep. He woke up not alone in the bath. Narcissa had joined him and was straddling his hips provocatively. He looked at his wife suggestively as she ground her hips against him. His erection stirred as their hips joined and a grin formed across Lucius' face. He kissed his wife with both passion and tenderness. Their kisses increased in fierceness and passion as they couldn't get their hands off each other. Lucius entered Narcissa with a groan and both bodies moved in perfect harmony with kisses and moaning being reverberated around them. Lucius sucked on his wife's perfect breasts and she hugged him closer. She nibbled at his neck and moaned into his ear. Lucius started to thrust harder getting closer to climax hearing his wife moan and reach her climax. Lucius came with a load moan as they fell into the tepid water, sighing within at the orgasm they just had. Lucius cuddled his wife and lifted her out of the bath, dried her and himself off and carried her to bed.

When Narcissa fell onto the bed she shared, she fell into a deep slumber wrapped in the arms of her husband. Lucius watched as her as she slept so peacefully and deeply. He knew she hadn't slept like that for a while now, she was plagued with nightmares involving her dead sister, the Dark Lord and the horrors she had seen during the Second Wizarding War. Lucius on the other hand, was plagued with the same nightmares but hadn't been able to shift them. He saw the letter from the mediwitch and decided to read it himself.

_Dearest Narcissa,  
>I am pleased to let you know Alexandra Agrippina Bellatrix Malfoy, your lovely amazing, beautiful daughter has graduated her muggle education. She topped her class in French and had an amazing formal. I shall endeavour to send you photos if I can, though it is getting harder for me to associate myself with the wizarding world as I am getting old. She has your eyes, Narcissa. She is happy though she possibly has inherited her aunt's temper and personalities, both of them. She is almost all Black and no Malfoy. Maybe her frame but not much is Malfoy (best not tell Lucius!). She has had to tough, there have been times where she has almost killed herself because of her situation. Maybe come and meet her, she really is a lovely, charming young woman, like you were when you first came in and consulted with me all those years ago. Her muggle mother tells me she plans to attend university next year. I will keep you updated on what she plans on doing at university and where she shall be attending it. I ran into the Michaels the other day. Their son, John, Alexandra's betrothed is an amazing gentlemen. We must organise that wedding soon. <em>

_Must love_

_Amy Sedebsen_

Lucius looked at the letter and sniffled. He looked down and saw that he was crying and crying quite heavily too. He never cried, not in front of Narcissa, the public and himself. For the frist time, he wanted his daughter to marry for love, not because she had to. Maybe if she could fall in love with John, then it'd be over. But the Michaels lived in a completely different part of Australia than Alexandra. Lucius prayed that they'd somehow meet, John and Alexandra because he couldn't bear to meet the Michaels again. It was tedious when they were organising the betrothal and the money especially since they were both incredibly rich and they didn't know the gender of their babies. Though Narcissa was adamant she was having a girl and the Michaels were having a boy. All of a sudden, Lucius felt utterly exhausted. Lucius fell into a slumber which rivalled his wife's.

Lucius woke in the late morning, to a retching noise. He ran to the bathroom to see his wife over the toilet bowl retching. She looked like a ghoul who had just seen a banshee. She flushed the toilet and got up but fell back down, Lucius ran over and picked her up. She whimpered in his arms. Her whimpers soon turned to wracking sobs. Lucius carried her to the balcony and sat down looking down to the garden. The garden was in full bloom despite the cold day. Narcissa's sobs turned into hiccups and she smiled at him.

"There's something I haven't told you"  
>"W-W-What is it Cissy?"<br>"I'm pregnant, again"  
>"Cissy" Lucius hugged his wife close and kissed her passionately.<br>"This time, I swear to you, boy or girl, this child will be raised here and without any, err, distractions, or to give it up"  
>"Really, Lucius, do you think we could, besides we are closer to sixty than fifty"<br>"So, we'll make great parents. We should owl Draco"

Later on, Narcissa owled Astoria with an invitation to come over for dinner and to bring Scorpius, she missed her grandson terribly. She also decided to owled Andromeda for her advice and to inquire about Teddy and also to organise a lunch soon. That night, Astoria, Draco, and Scorpius came for dinner and Narcissa noticed the tiny bump forming over Astoria's belly. Astoria told them that her and Draco were expecting again and the baby was due mid-October. Narcissa then shared her good news that Astoria's and Draco's baby would have a new playmate as Narcissa herself was pregnant. Scorpius was super excited to have some new playmates his age, so was Draco and Astoria as they thought he was acting a little too much like his father did when he was that age. Draco inquired about Alexandra, much to the confusion of Astoria. Narcissa had to explain that Draco has a sibling who is living in Australia as a full muggle and how they had to give Alexandra up because of the Dark Lord's uprising. Astoria was astounded by what she heard and wanted to meet the long-lost Malfoy. Narcissa looked scared.

"Narcissa, I hope I haven't offended you"  
>"No, of course not darling, it's just I don't know her muggle name. The mediwitch never revealed it to me and I've never inquired about till you asked"<br>"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I just wanted to meet someone from Australia"  
>"Well, Lucius and I are travelling there soon, we have to organise her wedding"<br>"Ooh, a wedding, when, where, who?"  
>"We don't know" Narcissa mumbled.<br>""I'm sorry, it's just this is all so exciting to me. Draco has a sibling and another one on the way. I know this is not how a pure-blood housewife is supposed to act" Astoria chirped

Draco sighed, sick of all the pure-blood supremacy, his wife went on about pure-blood supremacy. He thought she was over that phase. Obviously not, it seemed. He sighed and went over to his father's liquor cabinet and got some firewhisky. He downed that and started to pour another when his father stopped him.

"Would you like to go to Australia and meet Alexandra?"  
>"Yes please, can we not take Astoria? Her pure-blood supremacy is getting on my nerves"<br>"Oh my, what's caused this?  
>"I don't know"<br>"Oh, well, let's go"  
>"What? Now?"<br>"Yes, Scorpius come here"  
>"Coming grandfather" Scorpius chirped<br>"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked  
>"Nowhere"<br>"Your lying to me"  
>"Fine, Alex, that's where we're going"<br>"And you're taking Scorpius, no way Draco. You're not taking him anywhere"  
>"It's over Astoria if you keep up the pure-blood shit up"<br>"Draco, Scorpius copies everything you say"  
>"Do not give a shit"<p>

Draco, Scorpius and Lucius arrived in Sydney CBD (A/N: City) and were shocked at how cold it was. Even though they lived in cold, wet England, this was totally freezing. They noticed a girl running into a train station obviously running late. The Malfoy men followed suit, buying tickets off the wizarding ticketing officer. They got on the train and sat near the girl. She was a spitting image on Andromeda and Bellatrix however she had Lucius' frame, just like Amy Sedebsen.


	5. Watching Alexandra

Lucius, Draco and Scorpius followed Alexandra around the whole day. They found out she babysat a family in eastern Sydney and she lived in south-western Sydney. She had a smallish family and constantly fought with her little brother. They thought of ways to explain what she looked like to Narcissa, Andromeda and Astoria but were stumped for words. She was caring like Narcissa, looked like Andromeda and Bellatrix however she was completely Malfoy. Her little mannerisms reminded Lucius of him and he chuckled. She was quick-tempered with the children, snappy when tired and constantly picking things from under her nails.

They didn't take long to find Narcissa, Andromeda and Astoria. Andromeda had brought Teddy along and Teddy marvelled at the sights of another city besides London. He found buses absolutely fascinating and wanted to learn all about buses. As a joke, Teddy morphed into the child Alexandra was babysitting. His grandmother, aunt and great-aunt didn't find it funny however the boys found hilarious. Alexandra almost walked away with Teddy not the girl but his grandmother stopped him. Andromeda scolded her grandson though secretly smiled because Nymphadora did the exact same thing when she was Teddy's age. The Malfoy's and Tonks decided to go shopping for the new babies and for themselves. Narcissa spoiled her sister and great-nephew. Every afternoon, they would follow Alexandra on her trip home to make sure she got home safe. They would take the Australian Knight Bus which was forced to go at a snail's pace to make sure the Malfoy's never lost sight of the bus which Alexandra was on.

After a while, the Malfoy's returned to Malfoy Manor for Christmas and spent New Year's there also, due to the fact Lucius had developed quite a serious cold that the Pepper-Up Potion could not cure. Narcissa was forced to sleep in another room to make sure that Narcissa and the baby did not catch the same cold as Lucius. Draco came over and kept Lucius company when Narcissa was at appointments and unable to get out of bed unless it was to go to the bathroom and throw up. One day in January, Narcissa decided to go back to check up on Alexandra. It was January 18th 2011. She sat by Alexandra's pet guinea pigs and played with them. She looked inside it was ten to nine on a dark, cloudless, moonlit night. Alexandra and her Muggle father sat around a desk at this weird muggle thing that Narcissa knew nothing about. Alexandra screamed and ran around the house. She ran out the door and headed into what looked like her Muggle grandmother's house. All Narcissa heard and wanted to hear was.

"I GOT IN, I GOT IN, I'M GOING TO CANBERRA. I GOT IN NAN. I GOT IN!" Alexandra screamed unaware that her wizarding mother was there, with her, celebrating the fact her daughter was definitely heading to university. Narcissa apparated back, she knew the risks of apparating whilst pregnant but she knew she'd be safe. Arriving back at the Manor, Lucius looked at Narcissa in shock.

"Cissa, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Where have you been? Why were you apparating?" Lucius bombarded Narcissa.  
>"Alexandra, Alexandra's heading to university. The baby's fine she's kicking. Here feel"<p>

Lucius smiled as his unborn child kicked beneath his hands and at what his daughter has achieved. His smiled stretched from ear to ear and Narcissa noticed that he hadn't smiled since his wedding day to her, with all the troubles they've had in the last few years, she thought he deserved happiness. All Lucius thought was what his children and his wife had accomplished in the last few years. Now with a Malfoy actually attending tertiary education, Lucius could barely contain his glee. Beat that Weasley, he thought. Looking around the manor's parlour, he thought of all the times he missed out on playing with Draco whilst trying to establish himself at the ministry after the fall of Voldemort… the first time. He swore he'd be there for his unborn child's first steps, word and accidental magic incident.

"Lucius? Lucius are you okay? You seem to be in deep concentration, you've got a little frown of your face and it normally tells me you're in deep thinking mode. Does it hurt thinking that hard?"  
>"You little minx, of course it hurts" Lucius growled playfully.<br>"What were you thinking about?"  
>"How lucky Alexandra is to be attending tertiary education, missing out on Draco's major milestones like his first steps, playing with him and just everything and I swear that with our new boy or girl I will be there when they take their first step, their first word and their first accidental magic trick"<br>"Promise?" Narcissa was hesitant  
>"Want me to make the Unbreakable Vow"<br>"Okay, okay I trust you" Narcissa giggled

Narcissa and Lucius lay in their king-sized bed content in each other's arms. They had spent the day lying in bed, just relaxing, picking out names, being childish again and sleeping. Lucius called their house elf to make Narcissa's favourite food whilst she was pregnant with Alexandra. They acted like they had no care in the world, Astoria tried to drop in but Lucius said that Narcissa wasn't feeling too well and should come back tomorrow.

Late in the year, Narcissa received a letter from Xenophilius Palmer, who had taken up the role of Store Manager at the Supermarket where Alexandra got a job. He had given it to her, hoping that the Malfoy's would come and visit and see their daughter for the first time. Narcissa, heavily pregnant, wrote a reply saying once their next child was born they would try to visit, however there was no certainty they could make it. Narcissa was content, stroking her stomach and sitting when she felt a pang in her stomach. She'd been having false contractions for a few weeks now and knew that today was the day. Her little one would enter the world. She summoned a house elf to let Lucius know that she was going into labour and also called her mediwitch, Alberta. Alberta arrived without haste and settled Narcissa, since this wasn't like any pregnancy she had before. Narcissa was in a lot of pain and no potions or remedies assisted her. This baby was tough, Narcissa thought.

Four hours later, Narcissa was sedated, holding her newborn boy, excited and exhausted, in St. Mungo's since she was unable to deliver at home. She needed potions that were only available at St. Mungo's. Lucius was beside her, grinning from ear to ear. Her son was a spitting image of both his older brother and father. Only when someone besides Alberta walked in, Lucius would turn into his public persona, stony-faced and snobbish. Narcissa always giggles, since she had long since given up the "I've got a piece of shit under my nose" look. A medi-witch came in and checked Narcissa over and check the baby. Once the medi-witch had left, Lucius sighed with the relief.

"Finally"  
>"You really should give up the snobby look, makes you look older"<br>"WHAT!"  
>"Joking, geez lighten up Luc".<br>"What are we going to name this little one. Why do both our sons look like you? Hey, little one what are we going to call you?" Narcissa cooed.  
>"Hmm, that's a good question. We hadn't thought of one had we? Well I'm incredibly goodlooking, that's why"<br>"Modest aren't you? What about following our little Roman theme for the boys Crispinius Remus Malfoy?"  
>"Errrr…."<br>"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Remus Lupin was a fine man, who your niece loved."  
>"Yes ma'am, actually I'm not fussed about Crispinius. How about something not extravagant like Crispinius?" Lucius mumbled<br>"Really, Luc?"  
>"Really, really"<br>"What name do you suggest then?"  
>"Well how about just Remus Malfoy"<br>"How lovely, Remus Malfoy, very simple and very intelligent that's what you're going to be little one"

Alberta walked in with all the necessary paperwork. Even though Narcissa and Lucius had done the paperwork twice before, they still got stuck on many of the questions. The paperwork had been upgraded since the Second Wizarding War and included the question of "WAS ONE OR BOTH PARENTS INVOLVED IN THE DEATH EATERS? Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other cautiously and Alberta ticked "NEITHER". Lucius went to object but Alberta just shooed him away. Lucius sat down dejected, a piece of him still hated what he had done to cause so much trouble to families across Britain and Scotland whilst thinking it was a good idea. Narcissa placed a hand on her husband and smiled when he looked up. Narcissa handed over his son, and Lucius cuddled the second son and cooed like he did when Draco was born. Alberta and Narcissa giggled, until Lucius shot them both a dark look. They both cackled and Andromeda walked in, with Teddy in tow as the medi-witch and Narcissa were bent over doubled in tears of laughter.

"What have I missed out on?"  
>"Nothing." Lucius said<br>"Lucius' face as per usual."  
>"Can I see the baby, uncle Lucius?" Teddy asked<br>"Of course you can Teddy, guess what his name is?"  
>"What, uncle Lucius?"<br>"Remus Malfoy" Lucius said with glee  
>"REALLY? That's so cool, that was dad's name"<br>"And that's why we chose it darling. Come give Aunty Cissy a hug"

Teddy crawled up onto the bed and into his aunt's arm. He held his Great-Aunt tightly, thankful that his father's name was living on. He loved Narcissa, even though it was his other Great-Aunt had killed his parents, he loved Cissy because she would always give things Nanny wouldn't. Teddy sighed and fell asleep by Narcissa arms.

"Best not wake him" Narcissa said  
>"True but trying to get him to sleep later tonight won't be pleasant"<br>"Draco was the same when he was Teddy's age"  
>"Genetics"<br>"Probably"  
>"Whose side, yours or Lucius'"<br>"HEY WATCH IT TONKS" Lucius yelled  
>"SHUT IT MALFOY" Andromeda retorted<br>"BOTH OF YOU, ZIP IT!" Narcissa ended the mini-fight between her sister and her husband before either of them whipped out a wand and jinxed someone, especially with two young children around.

Lucius sat in his chair silently fuming over his sister-in-law but had to admit Andromeda was much better than Bellatrix, even though the two older Black sisters look uncannily alike. Whereas Bellatrix loved and threw herself into the dark arts, Andromeda had fallen in love with a muggleborn and was disowned by her family. Andromeda never hated Lucius, she just considered him a git and her knew it, but he also knew that Andromeda loved her younger sister, and the relationship Narcissa had with Andromeda could never be broken, since they had reunited, it had only strengthened.


	6. Remus and Lucius and Mr Weasley

Narcissa, Lucius and Remus arrived back at the Manor a few days later. Remus bundled up and in Narcissa's arms and sleeping peacefully. Lucius and Narcissa walked to the nursery which was across the room from the main bedroom which they shared and put Remus in his cot. Looking down at their little miracle, Lucius looked at his wife and saw the beaming look, she always had with Draco when they watched him sleep. Narcissa looked up and saw Lucius staring at her and asked.

"What?"  
>"Nothing- well no, you look amazing"<br>"Oh, stop it you"  
>"No, why should I not complement my wife on how radiant she looks"<br>"Stop it Luc, you're making me blush"  
>"Come here you" Lucius said as he kissed Narcissa on the cheeks.<p>

Life at Malfoy Manor was chaotic with a newborn baby. Lucius would regularly go to the Ministry exhausted, as Remus wouldn't sleep at night. Narcissa fared no better, looking after a newborn was a lot easier in your twenties rather than in your fifties. Both were exhausted and barely saw each other with Narcissa moving into the nursery to look after and be near Remus, like she had done with Draco. Lucius rarely went into the nursery, rather spending time in his office working into the wee hours of the night. It was only when he had figured that Narcissa and Remus were asleep, he would enter and be surprised at how exhausted his wife was, however his son was a splitting image of Draco at his age sleeping perfectly. Andromeda came round regularly to look after Remus, to give both Lucius and Narcissa a little break. When Lucius and Narcissa did see each other, they usually fell asleep in each other's arm. Teddy would normally accompany Andromeda and the manor would have the sound of laughter as Remus found Teddy interesting when Teddy would change his hair right in front of Remus' eyes.

One afternoon, Narcissa was napping when Teddy walked in and cuddled his 'Aunt'.

"Hey Aunty Cissy, you know I love you"  
>"And I love you too, Teddy Bear"<br>"Aunnnttttyyyyy" Teddy whined  
>"WHATTTTTT?"<br>"Nothing" Teddy giggled  
>"I don't believe you, Mister!" Narcissa said as she tickled her nephew in her California King Bed.<p>

Lucius came home that afternoon, to giggles from both his wife and son as well as Teddy and Andromeda. He entered the parlour to see Teddy change his face, to resemble him. When Teddy noticed his 'Lucius face' blanched and everyone turned around. Lucius came up to Teddy.

"The nose was a bit too long"  
>"That's not what Uncle Harry said"<br>"Very funny"  
>" I know, I'm hilarious"<br>"Careful what you say Teddy" Andromeda chimed in scalding her grandson.  
>"But Nanny, making fun of Uncle Lucius is fun"<br>"Yes, in front of Uncle Harry, Ron and Aunty Hermoine, not in front of Uncle Lucius though"  
>"I love you too Andromeda" Lucius said dryly.<br>"Anytime Luc"

Lucius silently fumed towards his wife's sister though seeing her wife happy and not exhausted made him smile. He scooped up Remus and Teddy and sat them on his lap with the obvious exception of Remus who was cradled in his left arm. Remus looked up at his father and smiled when he realised that his father was cooing at him like an idiot and Teddy with the exact same face. Narcissa saw a spark in Lucius' eyes which he hadn't seen in a very long time. She had seen it when he used to play with Draco when Draco was the same age. She hadn't seen the spark in Lucius since Draco started Hogwarts nearly 20 years ago. The spark was long gone during the war and this renewed spark made Narcissa extremely happy. Lucius wasn't happy working under Arthur Weasley especially when Draco was ranked higher than Lucius. Draco and Astoria hadn't visited since Remus was born, concerned over Scorpius' broken arm which failed to heal. Narcissa thought she should go over and see her grandson, if she wasn't so tired from looking after Remus. She got up and got some parchment and wrote a letter to Astoria asking if she could visit the next day to catch up and see everyone. She went to fetch her tawny owl to send the letter. Andromeda and Teddy said their goodbyes, as Lucius prepared Remus' bottle of formula and Narcissa sent the letter. Narcissa hugged her sister and great-nephew goodbye and they organised another play date.

"What other faces did Teddy do?" Lucius asked.  
>"He mainly tried to perfect your face" Narcissa giggled<br>"How was his first face?"  
>"Luc- darling, it was a bit of fun, the first one I must say was hilarious. 'You' had a long horse like face"<br>Lucius groaned at the mental image that flashed across his face. It looked like a Muggle actress whose face was currently plastered all over London.  
>"What?"<br>"It reminds me of this Muggle actress whose face is currently plastered all over London."  
>"Oh, I haven't been into town since the birth"<br>"How about you come into tomorrow and have lunch with me at the Ministry?"  
>"I just wrote to Astoria to see Scorpius and her tomorrow but I think I can go in the afternoon"<br>"It'd be great, we can catch up with Draco at work"  
>"We'll see how Remus is in the morning because he can be difficult at times"<br>"Is that what I miss when I go to work every morning"  
>"Absolutely! I honestly want to stop you from going to work and work from home once a week to help me, I can't always rely on Andy"<br>"I know my darling, but that rude inconsiderate git that is Arthur Weasley insists, INSISTS, that I turn up to work every morning to work because I took five days off to be with you"  
>"No swearing in front of your son! Let me come in tomorrow and speak to him"<br>"Fat lot of luck that might be, he doesn't hold you in the highest contempt either"  
>"Why? I've never said two words to him, and we're distantly related to them anyway"<br>"He believes we personally tortured Hermione Granger during the Second Wizarding War"  
>"Let me talk to him tomorrow and see if I can change his mind. Remember I can be tactful and charming when need be"<p>

The following day, Narcissa apparated to the Ministry with Remus in her arms followed by the house-elf, Dreamy bringing the pram along because Narcissa didn't want her or Remus to splinch. After arriving at the Ministry and going through reception, Narcissa navigated the minefield of the Ministry to Lucius' office. Many people stop to stare at Remus and said their congratulations. She ran into Harry on her way to finding Lucius' office. Harry offered to take her there since she was walking in the complete opposite direction according to Harry. On the way, they talked about his life, his ever-growing family in which Narcissa instinctively thought of Molly Weasley and the amount of children she had. She regretted thinking it as soon as she had thought it. Harry hadn't said anything, if he was using Occulemency he never showed it and Narcissa was too tired to think about closing her mind. Arriving at the office Lucius and Arthur Weasley shared, Harry gave Narcissa a hug, it was something he had always wanted to do since she saved his life. Lucius gave Harry a handshake and Narcissa a quick peck on the cheek and took Remus out of the pram to hold him.

"I already asked him, he said no"  
>"Let me talk to him" Narcissa said as she strode into the cramped office<br>"Mr Weasley?"  
>"In the cubicle, give me a minute" came a response from somewhere in the tiny room stacked floor-to-ceiling with paperwork"<br>"Ahh, Mrs Malfoy, a pleasure to see" Arthur Weasley said as he emerged from some dark dingy cubicle  
>"Pleasure, how is Molly?"<br>"She is well, how is Andromeda, I never get to see her as much"  
>"She's well, looking after Teddy can be a full-time job because of his talent to change into whoever he wants. Remus finds him amusing"<br>"How is your son?"  
>"He is well, likes to spend half the night wide awake, and then nap throughout the day. Cheeky thing"<br>"Oh yes, is there I can help you with today?"  
>"Yes, there is actually, I was wondering if once or twice a week, Lucius came in later just to help me out at home"<br>"Well with my number of grandchildren growing steadily I need to help Molly out-"  
>"Well on the opposing days, couldn't Lucius do that?"<br>"Oh, umm, Molly is the main carer for most of them"  
>"Lucius is the main carer for his son"<br>"It's his past-"  
>"That's the past, Mr Weasley. It's settled then, Lucius comes in later on the days where you come in early! Wonderful, good to see you Mr Weasley and do pass on my hello's to Molly." Narcissa said too sweetly for her liking.<br>"I will, good to see you Mrs. Malfoy"

Twenty minutes later, Remus was snugly fitted into his father's arms, sleeping peacefully after trying unsuccessfully to grab the chocolate which hovered over his head. Narcissa looked at her son, and the resemblance to her older son and husband was so striking, she pondered what Alexandra looked like when she was younger. Did she look like herself or Andy? Or was she like her sons and took after her father. She then looked at her husband who like her, was looking at the ever growing form of their son. In his sleep, Remus sneezed and tried to rollover off Lucius' arm. Lucius grabbed his son before his blanket fell, Remus awoke with a start, and started to cry. Lucius cuddled his son, and hushed his son. In the corner of Narcissa's eye, she noticed a jewel-encrusted bug walking past along the table, scurrying along possibly to avoid being squashed. The bug went over the table top and Narcissa forgot all about it. Lucius gave the sleeping baby to Narcissa as Lucius' lunch break came to an end.


End file.
